Mundo Inestable
by Senju Hikari
Summary: El mundo es un caos total, es inestable y no tiene salvación. oh si? quien sabe. Pasen y lean para enterarse


**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic espero que les guste, para este me inspire de una canción que me gusta mucho: Jitter Doll (Muñeca Inestable) de Namine Ritsu si quieren pueden oírla es una canción muy buena. Al final del capítulo dejare una nota por favor leerla.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Amano.**

**Sin más el capitulo. **

Mundo Inestable

Mi nombre es Hibari Kyouya y en este momento estoy investigando sobre cierto herbívoro molesto, yo antes trabajaba en una estación de policía o lo que quedaba de ella en este mundo lleno de conflictos desde que ese herbívoro molesto llego instalando su propia historia repentina, llamándose a si mismo dios y volviendo un caos total a todo y a todos. Las personas fueron prácticamente infectadas por el parasito llamado locura.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer en las calles casi vacías empapándome, las personas en su mayoría, hombres, mujeres y hasta niños estaban escondidos o rondando con armas en mano. ¿Ahora entienden lo molesto que es ese herbívoro? El es el culpable de todo esto. Se escucha un grito y a este le siguen varias voces, volteo levemente la mirada y hay están de nuevo, tratando de matarse unos a otros como lo hacen desde que ese herbívoro apareció, el pánico esta a temperatura elevada para los que no se involucran, al menos por el momento. Alzo su cabeza al cielo sintiendo las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su rostro.

A todos y cada uno los está manipulando. ¿Qué más se puede ver en este mundo? ¿Qué más se puede esperar? Nada, todo está perdido. "Matarlo"… ese pensamiento es lo que no me deja rendirme ante su locura, aunque yo ya tengo la mía propia. Lo matare porque él es quien ha convertido en esto a la humanidad y a esto todavía lo llaman amor, pues entonces en este mundo en donde se supone que nos amamos unos a otros de esta forma podemos llevar ese tipo de amor a la existencia. Aquí ya nadie es capaz de ofrecer amor.

Escucho un disparo, giro automáticamente su mirada a donde se escucho el disparo, las personas comienzas a gritar más fuerte. Se supone que nadie puede portar armas de fuego exceptuando a las personas que ese herbívoro auto-nombrado dios se lo permite.

Se escucha el eco de un trueno que ilumina la noche y lo veo, veo a la persona que disparo el arma y lo reconozco inmediatamente, es un subordinado del auto-nombrado dios. Saco mi espada ya que no se pueden llevar armar de fuego pero si otra de cualquier tipo.

Corro en su dirección, al parecer se deshizo de todas las personas que estaban ahí porque ahora solo había cuerpos en el suelo rodeados de charcos de sangre. En un momento me diviso y comenzó a disparar, rápidamente me escondo detrás de un auto, estoy empapado y la sangre se esparcía por el suelo gracias a la lluvia.

Oigo sus pasos acercándose a mi escudo temporal, salgo rápidamente y coloco mi espada en su cuello, el al mismo tiempo apunta su revólver a mi frente.

-Oya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al hombre que quiere muerto a mi jefe, Hibari Kyouya kufufufu.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate y dime todo lo que sepas o te corto el cuello Rokudo Mukuro.-dije cortantemente, no estoy para aguantar sus juegos.

-Ave-kun, tu no estás en posición para amenazarme, recuerda que puedo volarte los cesos en cualquier momento kufufu.-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño pero sin borrar su sonrisa burlona. Me molesta.

Nos miramos unos minutos para luego empezar a correr. Yo había tomado la delantera y el estaba persiguiéndome. El disparaba mientras yo me cubría con lo que podía, cuando se detuvo a recargar munición corrí hacia él y le golpeo la mano con la que sostiene el revólver haciendo que lo suelte, le coloco esta vez mi espada en la yugular.

-Ahora, ya que perdiste me dirás toda la información que tienes de su paradero ¿entendiste?, me lo dirás si no quieres que te mate claro, herbívoro.-dije eso pero dudo que me lo diga.

-Lo harás de todas formas kufufufu, pero te daré una pista: está en la mansión más grande y lujosa que hay aquí. Aunque no creo que consigas matarle, Ave-kun kufufufu.-dijo con voz burlona y sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Estúpido herbívoro.

Después de que terminara de decir sus últimas palabras le hice un corte en la yugular, la sangre salió en grandes cantidades manchándome. No iba a servir de nada vivo ya y de todos lo matarían por darme esa información. Me dirijo a la misión que se que es la más grande y lujoso de aquí.

Me aproximo a la entrada que están resguardando dos hombres, estos me detuvieron cuando me disponía a entrar.

-¿Qué crees que haces? No está permitida la entrada para nadie.

-Ya oíste, lárgate insecto.

Sin escuchar nada mas saque mi espada y les corte el cuello. Entre y pude ver que habían cámaras de seguridad por todas partes. Comenzó a sonar una alarma. Parecen que se dieron cuenta de mi presencia aquí. Empiezo a caminar por los pasillos y personas armadas con armas cortantes, bates, entre otras cosas comienzan a aparecer a medida que me acerco a donde se que debe estar el auto-nombrado dios y a medida que avanzo la sangre salpica por todos lados, manchando todo incluyéndome a mí, también tengo varias cortadas.

La humanidad sigue… Si, sigue llamándole a esto vida, en este mundo todo es una lucha para proteger esa vida, aquí ya nadie sufre derramando lagrimas. Ya paso tiempo desde que inicio esta locura, ya las personas se han acostumbrado a matarse unas a otras para proteger sus vidas o simplemente por simple placer, ya no tengo fe en nada. Pero hay un signo de esperanza. Matar al auto-nombrado dios y despertar a las personas de la locura.

Una vida en posesión de esa locura. La humanidad sigue llamándose a sí misma una persona, pero en un mundo donde nos matamos unos a otros no nos podemos llamar personas.

Me detengo frente a la puesta más grande de la última planta de la mansión, está cerrada con llave. Si con eso cree que me detiene se equivoca. Destrozo la puesta de una patada y ahí está el auto-nombrado dios sentado en su cama mientras comía malvaviscos con una tranquilidad que asusta mientras sonríe, se levanta, yo me acerco a él y le tomo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y coloco mi espada en su cuello.

-Oh, pero que manera tan mala de saludar, alguien necesita una lección de modales, ¿no crees? Hibari Kyouya.- dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa calmada de su rostro. Me molesta. ¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo tan tranquilamente sabiendo muy bien lo que vine a hacer?.

-Veo que no entiendes que vine aquí para matarte, deja de sonreír como imbécil Byakuran.-dije arrugando en ceño ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo en esta situación?-

-Fufufu, oh pero que agresivo eres.- dijo divertido. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿es que no entiende su situación? Todos sus guardias están muertos no hay quien lo defienda.

Iba a responder pero un sonido fuertemente agudo e irregular se escucho en la habitación acompañado de un fuete dolor de cabeza, cierro mis ojos un momento y siento como me empujan y como caigo al suelo soltando la espada, abro mis ojos y me encuentro a Byakuran delante de mí con un revolver apuntándome.

-¿Ahora me toca a mi ser agresivo no crees? Fufufu.- dijo con burla en su voz.

-Maldito herbívoro… Dime por qué haces todo esto…-

-¿Por qué lo hago…? Lo hago porque quiero.-

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que estas volviendo al mundo un desastre solo porque quieres?!-

-Exactamente, porque quiero, por el simple hecho de que quiero ver al mundo y a las personas en el ser consumidas por la locura y que se pudran lentamente.-

-Estas completamente loco…-

-Dime algo que ya no sepa Hibari-chan.-

Tras sus palabras oigo un disparo y siento un agudo dolor en el pecho, veo todo borroso. Al menos no tengo que seguir viviendo en este mundo manipulado por él. Podrido hasta lo mas ultimo. Me pierdo en el trance de mis latidos y lo veo todo negro.

Le disparo y le veo morir. Fue algo entretenido mientras duro, pero pude haber hecho que agonizara un poco al menos, bueno eso le pasa por buscar mi contra.

La humanidad debe verme como dios. Mientras crean que soy su dios estarán a salvo, por el momento. Todos deben tener fe.

Les hago un favor a todos haciendo que se maten entre sí porque además de ser realmente divertido y entretenido de ver… Este mundo ya no tenia salvación, ya estaba _**podrido.**_

Este mundo era, es y será siempre y para siempre _**inestable.**_

**Bueno antes que nada espero que les haya gustado y un aviso: si me dejan reviews pidiendo continuación le hare un final alternativo mas… ¿feliz? Bueno como sea dejen su reviews para saber si les gusto GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
